Electro-active lenses comprise electro-active material (e.g., a liquid crystal material, electro-chromic material, thermo-chromic material) Electro-active material is a material that with the application of electrical power or an electrical potential reversibly alter a characteristic of the material. Electro-active eyewear as well as all eyewear of any kind comprising electronics may be exposed to moisture and liquids. Such moisture may come from the natural environment (e.g., rain, snow), from the human body in the form of oils and perspiration, and from consumer products such as liquid lens cleaners and cosmetics.